


Wimbledon Can Wait

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lingerie, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Prompted by imaginensfw on Tumblr, a slight change on my part.As you know, Tom loves his tennis. But when you want his attention,is he willing to stop watching for you?





	Wimbledon Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do something to grease the wheels and slowly ease back into writing more. 
> 
> Thanks Tumblr. And thanks imaginensfw.

You and Tom had decided to spend the Sunday inside vegetating on the sofa for the night. A big tennis match was on the television keeping Tom's attention glued there. You liked watching the intense focus on his face as he watched the players, the subtle but noticeable movements of his hands after every strike of the ball. Tom sure loved his tennis matches and this was even better for him because it wasn't just any match; Wimbledon was like the Super Bowl to him. Nothing could distract him from seeing at least one match no matter how busy he was. 

You, however, were getting restless just sitting there. Sports weren't your thing but you sat through tennis because Tom loved it and you loved him. After an hour or so, you wanted just a bit of your man's attention on you. You were craving him in more than one way and you needed to fulfill that craving. _Now_. 

Standing up, you left the living room knowing Tom more than likely wouldn't notice. Going to your bedroom, you rifled through your drawers for the perfect bra and underwear set that was sure to lure Tom's gaze. You settled on a matching blue lace bra and panty set and added a short, silk robe to show just enough skin to tease. You tied the silk sash loosely letting your cleavage show between the open parts of the robe and slowly sauntered back to the living room.  

Sitting a few inches away from Tom, you waited for your plan to take affect. Every few minutes you could see out of the corner of your eye Tom glancing over and taking peeks at your scantily clad body. You could tell it was an internal struggle for him to keep watching TV and not ignore you looking like a treat right next to him. 

You were growing impatient waiting for his resolve to break so you finally took action; In a swift move, you were straddling his lap and blocking his view. 

"Darling," he said in a vain attempt to look past you. 

You began kissing and nipping softly at his neck which elicited a sigh like groan from Tom. He kept trying his best to dedicate his attention to Wimbledon but you simply couldn't have it. You let your hand wander to his groin where you found that familiar bulge fighting against his pants and began massaging it with your palm. Between your kisses and your hand, Tom was beginning to break. Suddenly, you were pushed back on the couch with both your wrists above your head in one of Tom's hands. 

"You know, if you wanted my attention that badly, all you had to do was ask," he whispered in your ear with a smirk on his face. 

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours with a force that momentarily stopped your breath. Tom unashamedly grinded his hips against your pelvis making the lace of your panties move against your sex. You hurriedly tried to shrug your robe off when he stopped you. Yanking the sash from your robe, he hastily removed the garment from your body. 

"Be a good girl and turn over," Tom said, his voice hoarse with arousal. 

You obeyed and turned onto your belly. Your hands were pulled behind you and promptly tied together with a precise knot. Tom wasted no time pulling your underwear down your legs, a trail of your arousal going down your thigh. He adjusted your lower body into an arch, your ass in the air with your legs parted. A hard swat against your left cheek made you gasp and an equally hard one to the right made you moan aloud. You could hear Tom behind you making quick work of undoing his pants. The couch depressed under you as his body settled around you. He teased the head of his cock against your slick opening before slipping inside. The way he stretched you almost made you want to weep tears of joy. You had no time to enjoy it before Tom reared back and slammed into you so hard you squealed. No mercy was being shown to you as Tom fucked you with a vigor you've never known.

If this was the price you paid for taking his attention away from Wimbledon, it was _absolutely_ worth it.


End file.
